When Love Calls
by MizJazzy14
Summary: Rin is finally of age and has made her choice to go with her lord instead of staying with humans. Living with him in his castle, Rin falls in love with her master. But when an war breaks out and her master has chosen to take a mate, Rin's entire world comes crashing down. Will she be able to bear losing her lord forever?


**A/N:**Hello all, I am MizJazzy and this is my first time writing on this site. I haven't written a story in years so I may be a little rusty but look forward to all suggestions and improvements. Work with me :) Please review and tell me what you think.

WHEN LOVE CALLS 

**Summary**  
Rin is finally of age and has made her choice to go with her lord instead of staying with humans. Living with him in his castle, Rin falls in love with her master. But when an war breaks out and her master has chosen to take a mate, Rin's entire world comes crashing down. Will she be able to bear losing her lord forever?

"Look Lord Sesshomaru, it's a beautiful butterfly!" An excited 8 year old exclaimed. The gang was relaxing in a meadow of vibrant pink, blue and purple flowers. It was a clear blue sky and the sun was shining brightly high above the sky.

The wind blew slightly every now and then, circling soothing cool air around the young child's face as she chased the purple and black dotted butterfly.

The sleeves of her orange-checkered kimono flapping freely through the wind as both of her arms extended out from her sides.

Sesshomaru stood not too far from the young girl, standing tall and proud, looking straight ahead into nothing. His long silver hair flowing freely behind him. His face as emotionless as always.

"You stupid girl! Lord Sesshomaru is not interested in such useless matters that comes out your mouth!" An irritated green toad squeaked.

"Aww Master Jaken don't be such a grouch. It's too much of a beautiful day to be grumpy." The girl smiled at the upset toad.

Jaken was in a sour mood alright and had every right to be! Or so he thought. The toad was sitting on the back of the two headed dragon, Ah-Un, with his arms crossed and with a rather big knot on his head.

Jaken received a kick from Lord Sesshomaru earlier because he had scared Rin to tears because of what he had told her. Before they arrived to the field of flowers, they first have been traveling through the forest.

The girl had annoyed him to no end with her mindless squabbling, so he made up a story about a monster that gobbles up chatty children and warned her that if she didn't quit her endless chatter, that the monster would sniff her out and come to get her. He also added that they would be glad to be rid of her, and she that she would no longer slow them down.

He had hoped that that little threat would finally shut the girl up, or at least for a couple hours. Boy how wrong he was! The girl's once happy face, suddenly cringed into a frown and she began to cry hysterically.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru stated in his indifferent tone. Jaken nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name being called by his Lord. He hesitantly but slowly turned towards his Lord. The next thing he knew, he felt a powerful blow to the head, knocking him unconscious.

He was out for about 30 minutes before he came to. Jaken rubbed his knot thinking about the memory. It was all her fault! But no matter what Lord Sesshomaru would always take her side.

Jaken sighed in defeat and turn over on his left side and laid his head on the mane of one of the dragon's neck. The little girl by now had stopped chasing the butterfly and jumped and landed on the bed of flowers.

She enjoyed the softness of the flowers and inhaled the intoxicating aroma coming from the flowers. With her eyes closed, she inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. Blindly, she picks a pink flower and lifts herself from the flower bed.

She got up and quickly ran to her Lord. She stood in front of him looking up at his perfect features. When he acknowledged her presence by looking down at her, she smiled sheepishly and presented him the pink flower.

"Smell this flower my Lord. It smells wonderful don't you think?" Sesshomaru stared at the girl for what seems like an eternity, then he slowly lifted his right hand to take the flower from her.

Sesshomaru put the flower to his nose and sniffed gently and nodded. He watched the girl's smile widen beyond comparison. He suddenly heard a noise coming from her stomach.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and called her name. "Rin." "Yes my Lord?" She smiled. "Go fetch yourself something to eat." He said in a monotone voice. "Yes my Lord!" The girl replied happily, and ran in the direction of the two headed dragon.

From there Rin unstrapped a bag from the side of the two headed dragon and dug through the bag full of her necessities. She carefully pulled out an empty sac and tied her bag back up.

With the sac in hand, Rin proceeded to walk back in the direction of the forest, her lord walking with her side by side until they arrived at the entrance of the forest.

She knew he stood there at the entrance and would've been listening to her movements in the forest, being alert and on guard for any signs of danger.

Rin ran into the forest looking around for anything edible to eat. She eventually came across some delicious looking mushrooms and pick quite a few and put them in her sac.

She also came across some nuts and a berry bush. Taking out a medium size container from her sac, Rin begin picking the red berries from the many bushes around, placing them in the container.

Rin started humming to herself, busing herself with the berries, she had failed to notice a large silhouette creeping up behind her. The figure began to grow larger in size reaching the tree tops.

Rin suddenly froze, sensing something behind her she took in a deep breath to prepare her for whatever was slowly creeping towards her. Rin quickly looked over her shoulder to see a gigantic demon towering over her.

The creature was huge with yellow stained claws, his skin red as blood, his hair a ghostly white that stuck straight up like thick spikes. His eyes were black as ink that was full of only emptiness and despair.

The demon had nothing on but a fur like clothing that covered his body with one strap around his right shoulder. The demon held a big wooden club in his right hand.

Rin realized she was in the presence of an terrifying ogre. The demon then lifted his left foot, towering it directly above the human girl. Once Rin had registered the ogre's move, which he intended to crush her, she quickly ran and threw herself from the fast landing foot, dropping her sac of food and landing on a nearby bush.

She barely escaped the attack. She quickly pulled herself from the bush and looked back to the area she once were, her sac laid ruined on the ground. Crushed with the imprint of a large foot. The ogre then raised his club and swung it in Rin's direction, knocking down trees in the process. Rin ducked just in time from the second attack.

As soon as she recovered, she ran back in the direction of her lord, "Lord Sesshomaru! Please help me!"The girl's frantic cry echoed throughout the forest.

Rin was too frighten to look back, the sound of her feet could be heard, crushing the grass as she sprinted towards the end of the forest. Upon arriving back in the flower meadow, she saw the same beautiful field of flowers, but no sign of Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken or Ah-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru?!" The scared girl cried out. She quickly glanced around in all directions, but still no sign of her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru?! Master Jaken?! Ah-Un! Anybody?!"

Silence.  
The girl's breathing begin to come in short breaths and she crosses her arms across her chest holding herself. She tried taking deep breaths to calm herself, but she felt close to panicking. The sun suddenly begin to disappear from the sky, turning from blue to black.

The field of flowers suddenly started to wither away, leaving nothing but dead flowers and weeds in its place. The wind blew uncontrollably and the sound of thunder appeared from the now forming clouds.

Rin's body began to shake uncontrollably, tears falling freely from her eyes. She was beyond terrified! Not only that, her companions, especially her lord, nowhere to be found.

Rin wanted to crawl into a ball and disappear. She had never felt so alone since the day her family was killed and now that same lonely feeling threatened to resurface and show it's ugly face.

Unbeknownst to her, the ogre appeared right in front of her out of thin air. The creature stomped his foot to catch the girl's attention. Rin's breath caught in her throat at the sudden sight of the monster. The ogre spoke out in a deep, creepy voice.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You are such a weak human! You depend on your precious Lord Sesshomaru to protect you."

The frightening girl stood frozen in her spot, trembling. She felt like dying right now. To finally end this nightmare. "Your Lord has left and forsaken you. He has never cared for you! Ha ha ha ha ha!" The ogre crackling laughter vibrated throughout his chest.

Rin hung her head in defeat. She couldn't believe it! Her Lord has never left her before and if he did he would always come back for her. He had always come for her whenever she needed his protection.

She tried to refuse to believe that her lord would leave her so. "Yo.. your wro..wrong!" She forced out a shaky voice. "He will never leave me! My lord will come for me!" She literally screamed at the ogre.

The ogre chuckled once again and used his free hand to snatch up the little girl. The ogre's free hand wrapped around the girl's delicate small frame and pulled her close to his eye level.

He stared at the girl for a second before replying, "Well if that was true, then he would be here right now coming to your rescue." And with that, the ogre turned the girl upside down, pulling her from her right leg and held her above his head.

The ogre began to open his mouth wide and hover the girl above the middle of his mouth and released her leg.

"AHHHH! LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin shouted as she was falling closer and closer towards the demon's mouth...and ultimately, her death.


End file.
